Fallen into the Dark
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Naruto's lost the only thing that kept the darkness at bay. now what will he do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.**

**Warning: Rated for attempted suicide.**

**Siri: I'm in a bad mood so sue me.**

**Dark and Destiny have disappeared dragging Myliciuos with them. Me in bad mood is not a good thing for things about me.

* * *

**

Who ever said there was life after love was wrong. After all look at me, I'm a shadow of my former self. I used to be happy and care free, Thinking my self invincible as long as you were by my side. My comrade.

Ever since that day I've fallen deeper into the darkness that has always surrounded me since I was younger. I was only saved thanks to him but now he's gone and never comeing back. He said he'ld be there for me always and protect me from the nightmare that is my life. But he was wrong and now he's gone. My light.

I sit here in the darkness of my room listening to the silence that I've become accustomed to since I've been told of your death. I sit and look at the picture of the team. I smile sadly as memories of you flash through my mind. It hurts to remember and I try to forget but it hurts to forget so I can't. I never got to give a reply to what you said the day you left. The day you made that promise about my life. You didn't even let me. Did you know you were going to die? My love.

The metal feels cold in my hands as I look at the thing gripped so tightly. I glance at your picture again and fresh tears start. I can't take this anymore. I take the weapon in my hand and let bite deeply into my wrist to where it almost hits bone. I stare in morbid fascination at the crimson fluid running so freely down my arm and falling to the floor, splattering. I feel the ever creeping darkness shroud me as I hear my door being thrown open and a voice shouting at me. I feel my self being lifted as begin to feel nothing.

-POV Change-

He shouldn't have taken so long to have hotten back. He shouldv'e stopped at Naruto's house before going to the Hokage. If he had maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe this could have been avoided. My arms tighten around the body in my arms as I run into the Hokages office. Tsunade stands up about to yell at me before she see's who I'm carring.

She cries out and rushes over already trying to stop the awful bleeding. She takes my precious bundle away and sets him on the couch, still trying to heal the wound. It won't. I can see her getting desperate now. She's yelling at him now asking him he won't heal, why won't Kyuubi heal him. I just stand there looking at the angelic face of my beloved. Curse the traitors who reported I was dead.

I want to kill those traitors but that would be useless, whats done is done. I fall to my knees as the blood keeps flowing from his wrist and hoarsly whisper with tears in my eyes "Please. Please don't do this. Naruto, my love." By some miracle the wound starts to heal when it wouldn't before. Tsunade gives a cry of joy before checking his vital sighns.

When done she has him sent to the critcal ward of the hospital. His heart is slowed considerably and he has lost a lot of blood. I'm by his side night and day, only leaving to take a shower and eat. I pray that he will soon open those brillent blue eyes again. I can't take losing another precious person.

-POV Change-

I groan as I come back to myself and cry silently as I realize that I had failed. Why did I fail, I don't want to be here. I want to be with him. The one I love. Then I hear a familiar voice telling me not to cry that everything would be alright. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to see if this was some trickery of my mind. "No" I croak "It can't be. They said you were dead."

"They lied. They wanted to hurt you through me by reporting such things." The voice replies "Please Naruto open your eyes."

I slowly open them and stare into the eye of my silver haired love. He hugs me close and apologizes for not being there. I hold onto him tightly an start to cry. I don't want to let him go, afraid that this is a dream. He pulls back slightly and gently cups my face, wiping away my tears. "You scared me." He says.

I chuckle a little "I thought you couldn't be scared?"

He chuckles himself. "Only when it comes to you." He pulls down his mask and softly kisses me. Picking his head up slightly he says what I most want to here. "I love you, my Naruto."

I smile gently " I love you too, Kakashi." I see him smile himself before he reclaims my lips with his.

* * *

**Fin**

**Siri: Don't feel like talking and i couldn't bring myself to kill Naruto. So please review.**


End file.
